staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Listopada 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Żegluga po akweduktach, odc. 2 (Raging waters); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica mydlanych baniek, odc. 4 (Trouble with Bubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Marta mówi! - Marta wyprowadza psa, odc. 11 (Martha walks the dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Wyzwanie, odc. 2 (Double Frog Dare); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Ach, te Koty!, odc. 15 (De drole de chats); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - Wiadomości: 10.00; Pogoda: 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Detektyw Wiórka, odc. 20 (Detective dusty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Szkoła czarów, cz I, odc. 11 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Księżniczka (Princess); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Mark Rosman; wyk.:Nora Zehetner, Kip Pardue, Nicole Anderson, Deborah Grover, Matthew Edison, Mayko Nguen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Teraz Miki! - Konserwatorzy zegara, odc. 3 (Clock Cleaners); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Baranek Shaun - Trening Bitzera, odc. 64 (24 s. II) (Bitzer’s Basic Training); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Poszukiwacze muszli - cz. 1/2 (Shell Seekers, part 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Piers Haggard; wyk.:Vanessa Redgrave, Sebastian Koch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rezydencja - odc. 26 - txt - str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Chmura, odc. 16 (The Cloud); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Wyznania zakupoholiczki (Confessions of a Shopaholic) - txt - str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:P.J. Hogan; wyk.:Isla Fisher, Krysten Ritter, Hugh Dancy, Nick Cornish, Stephen Guarino, Steve Greenstein; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Superzioło (How High); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Jesse Dylan; wyk.: Method Man, Redman, Obba Babatunde, Mike Epps; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Dziewiąte wrota (Ninth Gate); horror kraj prod.Francja, USA (1999); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner, Frank Langella, Lena Olin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Włamywacze (Sneakers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Phil Alder Robinson; wyk.:Robert Redford, Sidney Poitier, Ben Kingsley, Dan Aykroyd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Małgorzata i Mariusz Sakowscy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 1 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 1 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Wendy Darke; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 647 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 648 - txt - str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 19 Pomysłowy Goliat (Elias ep. Goliat ordner opp); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 38 Rex (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Rex); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Opowiadania dla dzieci" (cz. 1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na rafie koralowej. Oceany. Podróże z Feodorem Pitcarinem. (Ocean Wilds. Creatures of Coral); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 34; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1900; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (74); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 22; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - Inteligent w armii (Renaissance Man) - txt - str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Penny Marshall; wyk.:Danny De Vito, Gregory Hines, Stacey Dash; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych - inaczej; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Piękne istoty (Beautiful Creatures); czarna komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Bill Eagles; wyk.:Susan Lynch, Iain Glen, Robin Laing, Rachel Weisz, Jake D'Arcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Hi way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Wykluczeniu stop 07:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:00 Wieści spod Łysicy 08:20 Potrafisz 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Karnet 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 42 (odc. 42); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Recepta na zdrowie 17:15 Prosto z lasu 17:30 Siedem stron świata 18:00 Zielone Kielce 18:10 Karnet 18:25 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Leksykon zdrowia 19:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 19:10 Na Wschodzie zmiany 19:40 Everyday English 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 10; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Głos dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Bitwa o Haiti (Battle for Haiti, The) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Dan Reed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Świadkowie XX wieku - Miejsce na Ziemi; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:52 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:06 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 10; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:34 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:09 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 10; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:04 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 42 (odc. 42); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (24) - serial animowany 07.45 Beyblade (13) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (38, 39) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (39) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (11) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (10) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - studio 15.25 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.55 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 2006 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (11) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (46) - serial komediowy 20.05 Parasol bezpieczeństwa - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2003 22.00 Boski chillout - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2008 00.30 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror, USA 2006 02.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1502, 1503) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (10) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 «Listy do M.» - kulisy filmu 16.10 Prosto w serce (162, 163) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (10) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2000 00.10 Sin City - Miasto grzechu - thriller, USA 2005 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:35 Gość Wydarzeń 4:45 To był dzień 5:35 To był dzień na świecie 6:00 Digimon Odcinek: 18 6:30 Digimon Odcinek: 19 7:00 Digimon Odcinek: 20 7:30 Digimon Odcinek: 21 8:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 51 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 52 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 53 10:30 Volvo Ocean Race 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 248 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 318 13:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 18 13:35 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 14:30 STOP Drogówka 15:30 Grand Prix Abu Zabi Odcinek: 1 16:15 Happy Hour 16:55 Ostatnia szansa Odcinek: 2 17:55 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą Odcinek: 2 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 250 20:00 Zaginiony batalion 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 22:55 Stażystka 0:55 Ucieczka z Kuby 3:00 TV market 3:15 To był dzień 4:05 To był dzień na świecie 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 27 6:45 Dom Odcinek: 10 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 9:30 Zwierzęca siła Odcinek: 1 10:30 Fraglesy Odcinek: 3 11:00 Jaskiniowiec 12:40 Asterix Gal 14:00 Fraglesy Odcinek: 1 14:30 Roxy Hunter i tajemnica szamana 16:35 Josephine i Antonina 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 11 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 49 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 49 20:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz II - braterstwo broni 22:00 Honor zabójcy 0:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 1:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 2:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:10 We dwoje Odcinek: 14 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:55 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 9:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 10:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 10:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 11:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 2 11:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 3 12:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 4 12:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 5 13:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 6 13:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 7 14:15 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 4 15:25 Niania Odcinek: 76 Sezon: 6 15:55 Niania Odcinek: 77 Sezon: 6 16:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 10 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 19:30 Prosto w serce 21:40 Bohaterowie z przypadku 23:40 Matrix Rewolucje 2:15 Arkana magii 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Autoportret; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Koncert klawesynowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Beatus Vir; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Bakhmaro (Bakhmaro); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Gruzja, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Salome Jashi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Długodystansowiec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Szarański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Studio Kultura - Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Furman śmierci"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Furman śmierci (Korkarlen/The Phantom Carriage); film fabularny kraj prod.Szwecja (1921); reż.:Victor Sjostrom; wyk.:Victor Sjostrom, Einar Axelsson, Hilda Borgstrom, Tore Svennberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - txt - str. 777; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Zaliczenie; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Listy śpiewające - Baba w babie; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Preludium Des - dur; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Konfrontacje teatralne 2011; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 98 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Dziewczyny, bądźcie dla nas dobre na wiosnę; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 98 /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Chłopcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Teraz animacje! - Brzytwa; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Czarna Wenus (Venus noire/Black Venus); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Abdellatif Kechiche; wyk.:Yahima Torres, Andre Jacobs, Olivier Gourmet, Elina Lowensohn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Polski Jazz w TVP Kultura - Zbigniew Wegehaupt; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Jesienna sonata (Herbstsonate); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Szwecja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1978); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Liv Ullman, Ingrid Bergman, Lena Nyman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zbigniew Namysłowski - tańce; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 6; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ex Libris 09:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o dziku: Cena niezależności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Hrabina Cosel - Kamaryla, odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Jadwiga Barańska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Ignacy Gogolewski, Henryk Borowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Jedenasty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Ochotnicy Roku Dwudziestego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Nad nami Orzeł Biały; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Paderewski - Mistrz tonów i mąż stanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 A jednak Polska 1918 - 1921; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Spór o historię - Wincenty Witos prawda i legenda; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris 16:00 W pogardzie i chwale - Wojciech Korfanty; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Aleksandra Fudala-Barańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Hrabina Cosel - Władza, odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 W służbie Orła Białego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - To ułani są z Grudziądza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Ex Libris 20:00 Józef Piłsudski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 50; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Człowiek z fotografii; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Nieznana Białoruś. - Opowiem wam o wojnie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Siarhei Isakau; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 296* Zapisane w kartach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 297* Iluzja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 298* Oszust matrymonialny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 299* Śmierć Kęsika; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 300* Klementyna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera - txt - str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent - txt - str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 454 - Wyścig o wszystko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49 - txt - str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Jak się zakochać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL (62); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 847; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Conrad Drzewiecki - tancerz i choreograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 9/13* - Do broni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 Kino Mistrzów - Historia kina w Popielawach; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Bartosz Opania, Grażyna Błęcka - Kolska, Michał Jasiński, Tomasz Krysiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Republika O!polska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 847; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 49* - Debata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Jak się zakochać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 454 - Wyścig o wszystko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Powrót do Polski; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Marta Lipińska, Zdzisław Wardejn, Stefan Friedman, Edward Warzecha, Ferdynand Matysik, Igor Przegrodzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Opole 2009 na bis /22/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kielce z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku